User blog:THEJJRAT/TF2BT DNA Warfare
https://steamcommunity.com/groups/TF2-nimal/discussions/0/43099721873406430/ Introduction I usually allow other members to draw first, so I don't spam consent comments that serve no purpose. So I play the waiting game for the threads. ALSO, EXCHANGE YOUR CHARACTER INFO. WITH THIS LINK: CREATE NEW CHARACTERS WITH THIS THREAD AS WELL. Character Vault: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/TF2-nimal/discussions/0/618463106382041848/ Please delete the old comments since the restart. It's annoying. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I ADDRESS THIS. The next time WILL be a NEW THREAD! March 2nd 1962: Labatories in Mountain Lab: Reports have been told about convoys near the Mountain Labs. The convoys had Tee Ef Tunimals, reported throughout the world. Since, the convoys had B.T. Labels, they were allowed access. They plan for a medicine efforts for them. They call it "Evolution." I called it Abnormality. -Dallas Cunningham March 6th 1962: Mountain Labs: The demand for more in the facility has gone worse. More of the convoys are dropping off more of them. Some of them are hunting the ones nearby and recall some endangered ones and bringing some of them here. With 50 convoys during lunchtime and 20 more 2' I think it's something worse. -Dallas Cunningham March 10th 1962: Mountain Labs: The project was worse than I thought. The labs are filled with subjects in jars. Not just Tunimals but, men and prisoners between BLU & RED. A banner for Mann Co. was there. Also, they are developing genetics power abilities. -Scorch: Fire: Pyro Extract -Ion: Lightning: Pyroshark Extract -Stone: Earth: Fossil Extract - Pond: Water: Jellineer Extract More will be in development, anyone that finds this reoport, deliver this to officals immedilately! Who is a monster, Nature of Man? -Dallas Cunningham March 30th 1962: Mann Co. revealed "Evolution Product." Deliver power beyond might of "Mann". Join today. Cut this coupon out to obtain a $1.25 discount of your first transformation Summary: Biologist Team: The Team must reslove against Mann Co. with this transformation of man and Tee Ef Tunimals. Mann Co.: Breaking over 130 Environmental Protection Agency Acts. Mann Co. still wants this production on the shelfs of stores nation-wide. The BT is the only thing standing in their way. Application Forum: Name: Career: Background Story and Description: Side: Alignment: ( Lawfully, Choatic.) Guidelines/Summary/ It's Rules!: It's BT vs Mann Co. on Project Evolution. We all can keep our characters by will (if reseted.) Will be able to conduct multiple characters by will Must allow conflict to countinue throughout the thread. (not to kill someone off without their presence and/or their consent) Update your character on current events on the thread! Try to please. Have fun! :D Characters Name: Dr. Yesh * Career: Tee Ef Tunimal Experimenter Background Story: Born in Germany during WWII, he was immediately brought into conflict. Once he was 19 years old, he was a major in all types of science, and was a respected German Scientist. After 15 years, he was recruited by Mann Co. to create new Tee Ef Tunimal transformations. He believes that one day he may be able to take over Mann Co. and use it for his own purposes. Side: Mann Co. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral *Name: Essentials Career: Mythological Researcher Background Story: As a child, I loved to learn about biology. I took up the job, but found it awfully boring. Until my first encounter with a PyroShark, I had the craving for more dangerous things. I decided to go and research the more dangerous and mythological TF2-nimals. Description: I am Pyro, also a Researcher, Assassin, and married man. Well, used to be, my wife was killed during the 2Fort Massacre. I live my life as an "important business man", but little does the world know I am an awfully deadly person, and part PyroShark and part Pyragon. I fought my way for my own rights for being outcasted as "an abomination". Only if they saw the things I research... Anyways, I am a downright schizophrenic, but it only triggers when someone says the words: "The magic is what keeps us going." Side: TF2BT Alignment: Lawfully Neutral 1411750322_the-eesentiiaiialslls.png|Essentials I'm doing it! Application Forum: * Name: Portable Toaster Career: CP3 Leader and Airforce. Background Story and Description: Crossbred from the Airforce Family, Portable Toaster is the head CP11 and chief of his people. Abducted by someone named 'Marcela', Portable has no tolerence for slavery, so when he heard that Mann Co. was capturing Tf2nimals, he immediatly went out to stop the madness. Side:TF2BT Alignment: Neutral Name: Lerd Career: Genetic Engineer/Photographer Background Story and Description: Founder of the V.E.E (Viable Evolutionary Extract) Project, has vast knowledge of every trait extracted from animals, was arrested by the government as soon as he got out of the laboratory once the product hit the shelves. Not much else is known besides that he is very spontaneous. Side:TF2BT Alignment: A bit of both Name: Alen Talin Career: Head Researcher of B.T. Background Story and Description: When I was born, my mother died due to medical conditions. My father was an alcoholic, so I had to suffer his wrath every night when he went with his friends at a bar. My only friend was a man called Traclen Spal. He was French, but his name wasn't. When I was finally 18, I immediatelly moved out of the house, so I wouldn't suffer my father's wrath ever again. Every night at the new house was restless, because it was normal for me when almost every night my father beat the **** out of me. But over time, I started to recover. After I fully recovered, I decided to have a new job, at B.T. Basically, I am the smartest in the corporation. I was tasked by the boss to create an "Evolution Medicine" to send it to Mountain Labs. They didn't tell me any info about the "medicine". They only gave me some unknown ingredients and I started to work on them along with the team. When they took the medicine after we finished them. They started to shoot at us. The Head Military said: "Sorry boys, but some things must remain secret". Screams were heard, people fell on the ground, filled with blood. I threw a glass containing a sample of the medicine at one of the guards. He started screaming in agony, then he fell on the ground. Everyone stopped screaming and the guards stopped shooting. The guard stood on his feet, vomited lava and started clawing at the guards. Every surviving researcher ran out of the corporation's building. Fires soon started to happen in the corporation. I went at Mountain Labs to discover what happened. I went there, entered the building and the door immediately closed. It was just my "luck" that the facility had a breach just when I entered. I started to salvage crates. I took a Deagle, some ammo and a machete and started my adventure through the facility. 1,90 M tall, Weight is around 60, Wear glasses, Black Hair, Short hair, Blue Iris, wear a labcoat, dark shoes, a red tie. Low acrobatic skills, can lift only up to 30 kilograms. Learned Karate. Side: Survivors Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Preson Zealand Career: General Resource Manager/ Frontier Redmond Admiral/ Mineral Legister Background Story and Description: Born in the lands of Yugoslavia, Preson was obessed with his homelands beautiful mountains, learning about the minerals and ores in the mountain he quickly escalated his freedom with black market trades and into Mann Co. Finest. Escaping to Mann Manor, England, he had a primary job focusing of mineral management and weapon craftsman and expertence. His black market days not only let survival but, his strategy. His fossils collection led him to fund Project "Evolution". Currently: Going insane from a test serum from Project Evolution. He might be insane and clueless on what's happening. Side: Mann Co. Alignment: Lawfully Evil Name: Drejen Rudloph Career: Smuggler for Friendly Mercenaries Background Story and Description: A man from the Austrailian Outback and available many smuggling abilities. Drejen is one of the most wanted for the UN. Shipping over 1000 products to 3rd world nation and attack various military personal, he the world's biggest target by sea. He is cocky as well as easily irritated and enjoys trade and wealth and wishes to recreate the World Trade Organization (Still takes place in the 1960's-1970's) Side: Friendlies (BT) Alignment: ( Chaoticly Lawful) Name: Sven Dragnev Career: Corporal Background Story: Information Unknown...woke up in a dark chamber inside Mann Co. and decided to fight to get his life back. Side: Friendly Alignment: Neutral Name: Dr.Frost Carrer: Scientist in freelance reaserch in the arctic circle primarily in genetics and diseases. Backround: After a rough childhood of abusive parents and shitty friends I managed to run away only to be caught and put into adoption. I eventually ended up in a adoption home where my two adopted parents were vets. This intrigued me to become a biologiest and lead me into getting my doctorate in biology then reaserching into neurotics and genetics. Eventually I used my knowledge to create vaccines and many medications for animals and applied for the Tee Eff toonimal protection agency I worked on many types of vaccines, cures, and medications leading me to get bored of it and look into biological weaponry, but the TETPA were onto my reaserch and fired me. After leaving nad joining a freelance reaserch team the TETPA saw a disease I was working on and are now currently hunting me down. My reaserch base is located at coordinates [DATA EXPUNGED and are constantly changeing my reaserch is meant for good but if I must I'll use them for evil. Allignment: Lawful Neutral The RP *Jaune:A fair bit of warning I was developing a pathogen capable of curing cancer by adapting the virus to attack cancer cells, unfortunately I accidentally created a pathogen that kills a man in 2 minutes and is extremely infectious! If looked into it has the potential to create super mutants that are immune to all viruses. Mann.Co has attacked my reaserch Lab 3 times my defences have held, but I can't hold Mann.Co off Forever I am initiating virus-destruction protocol 09258 but need 3 days for it to be completely destroyed. In this I am requesting that help be sent so that this virus doesn't get into their clutches. As a side note if your assistance is satisfactory I will join you in the fight against Mann.Co. If need be I am also developing a vaccine for the virus but its tedious and VERY dangerous work. E.T.A. of cure 2 years. *December 17th Experiment Log Recording No. 3 My first transformation appeared to be a success, a soldier came into my office today asking for a mutation. I obliged him. The beautiful screams of pain while the mutation happened filled my ears with joy. All together, it was...perfect...(creepy laugh) Ahem...sorry about that. (yells into the hallway) Bring me another! *Lord: December 19th Experiment Log Recording No. 9 I am starting to feel as if I am being watched. One of the "Workers" as been checking on me often. This man is either a spy...or I am losing my mind... (camera flickers and static floats around for a short period of time) Hey!...Hey!! (something is heard falling to the ground, followed by static) *December 28th Lerd's Diary Still in jail. Unless someone breaks me out or the government frees me, i'l be here for 10 years for my "Crimes Against Humanity". Heh, i didn't commit a crime, i made evolution come quicker! Fools. I know they cause more harm than good, but if used the correct way... Ah, the possibilities. The government KNOWS they need my help. They just don't admit it. With all the recent terrorist attacks happening and people mutating... Heh, they'll call me too late to do anything. End of log. *January 10th Lerd's Diary Things have become more intense as of lately. Terrorist attacks are now so frequent that entire zones of cities need to be isolated from the rest. I heard rumors that the BT was going to send some guys to break me out, but besides that no real deal. Still waiting for you, i've been sending these logs to you since mid october, i wait for an answer. End of Log. *January 12th Lerd's Diary Your squadron sure arrived, and well prepared, too. They broke in at 5 am, and broke me out at 7, they sure know how to hide, eh? Anyways, i want you to arrange a safe and undisturbed location. Being the founder of the V.E.E project myself i should know how to reverse MOST of the virus. It's not totably curable, when used too much it usually either kills the person, or totally converts them into an uncurable hybrid. Hear from you soon. End of Log Note: Shakura's messages seem to be gone. *Shakura:(This is audio taken from secret meeting) Me: Greeting Lerd, I trust you know the semi-antidote to this virus? Lerd: Yes. Me: Excellent, BRING IN THE SUBJECT! (Medics bring in engineer foaming at the mouth> Lerd: My Gaben...... Me: Well? Inject him the antidote. Lerd: Right, (injects engie with) Now stand back (Engie stops foaming, tumors regress, and he passes) Lerd: See? Works like a charm. Me: What do you want for it? Lerd: I dunno 2 refined? Me: Deal, oh, and one more thing, (pulls out Men in Black mind wipe device) sorry Lerd, can't take any risks. (presses mind wipe button> This will delete any memory of what happened in the last five minutes and will cause you to pass out. Lerd: Why you little....(passes out)Me: Medics, take him to the last cap point in the tower. *Lerd:I've found it without an issue, meet you there. *Lerd:Essentials are you on drugs? *Lerd: (in reply to the audio) Eheheehehe... oh you dirty lil' bugger. I thought i could trust you, and that's how you pay me? That Heavy? a clone. Decoys. I prevent myself more often than you think. So please, don't try it again unless you don't EVER want to be revived again. *Shakura: Oh, soooo, what are you doing here? *Lerd: I'm trying to prevent a disaster, that's what i'm doin'.I'm trying to prevent a disaster, that's what i'm doin'. Believe me, i know every aspect of the research of V.E.E. And besides, that antidote tale you told me earlier never was real, it was just something to keep the media calm, at least, that's what i think it was. Could've been for something else, who knows? Maybe they wanted to keep Mann Co. calm. *Shakura:Message to Lerd: Dude, the engie you cured was a different one, not me. I've been exposed to this virus and many others so I'm immune to pretty much everything, including Mann Co's mutation systems. *Lerd:Just because you are doesn't mean EVERYONE IN THE WORLD is. Think a bit, do you want a mutantpocalypse (weird, i know)? Probably not. *Essentials: I'm trying to assassinate the leader of this awful place, Preson. *Shakura: ^ Well, Commander Zealand has laid claim to Thunder Mountain, I'm trying to undo his work. *Lerd: ^ Wait, did he take over the Bio lab? If we want to get a cure to ship world-wide we'll need to get inside and work there. I can't do much here! *Shakura:Yeah, he took control of it when he launched the virus-bombs. *Lerd: We'll need some men. Do we have any PETA members nearby? They would probably want to help the animals to stop them from being treated awfully, which will directly stop the Virus Bombs production. *Toaster: I wake up in the kitchen I live in. Its an ordinary start to the day, I eat some bread, watch some tv, then I remember about Mann. Co, and how they were abducting TF2nimals. I take my gear and head over to the mountainlab. I get there, and hide behind some bushes. As I approach, I hear gunfire. I wonder if I wasnt the first to arrive. I climb into a broken fence and start sneaking. *Alen: Alen: God, I hate going through this facility, hope I may find a way of escape (Trips on a body) Alen: Whoah! (falls on the ground) Alen: God, that body is a monster carcass, wonder if I am the only guy to be in this facility (Monster bites his leg) Alen: WHAT THE WHAT (Alen Shoots the monster 6 times, until the Deagle clip ran out) Note from me: DEAGLES DON'T USE CLIPS REEEEEEEEEEEEE Alen: God, my leg is bitten. I hope these bandages will work (Applies Bandages on the bite wound) Alen: Much better. Now, back to surviving 3 Hours Later... Alen: Oh God, I feel nauseous, I think I'm gonna pu-BRLBRGBRGR (Alen vomits blood) (Alen looks with a Dead Stare at his vomited blood) Alen: Oh No... I'm going to die... (Patrol Footsteps) Alen: Huh, what's that? (Patrol notices Alen) Heavy Patrol Leader: Intruder alert! Shoot the damn intruder! (The entire patrol shoots Alen, and Alen falls on the ground) Dying Alen: Maybbe...I'll...find...my famillyyyhhh...inh teh...Hevens.... (Alen Dies) Heavy Patrol Leader: Huh, that was easy. Patrol Member 1#: Uhh, Leader, I think it's still alive Heavy Patrol Leader: Don't be a fool, we shot him in blank range Patrol Member 2#: Yeah, don't be stupid, I don't think it can survive Heavy Patrol Member: Alright everyone, let's move out. (Patrol Leaves) (Alen opens his eyes) Alen: Kill......Everyone.,...... (Alen regenerates wounds, grows razor sharp teeth and parts of his skin becomes reptilian) (Notice: Alen doesn't have any memory of anything that happened before he got shot, he's now a monster.) (Patrol Footsteps) Heavy Patrol Leader: Guys, did you hear some weird footsteps and hisses? (Alen shows himself to the patrol) Patrol Member 1#: JESUS CHRIST, IT'S THE GUY THAT WE SHOT, I TOLD YOU GUYS (Alen pounces on the Patrol Member 2#, eating off his head with his razor sharp teeth) Patrol Member 2#: BLERHGRBGLRBLRGERHGBLR (Patrol Member 2# dies) (Alen pounces on the rest of the Patrol Members) (Screaming sounds, gunfire heard, gunfire doesn't do anything to Alen) (Only Heavy Patrol Leader remained) Heavy Patrol Leader: Uh oh... (Alen decapitates Heavy Patrol Leader) Edgy Mutant Alen: Kill......Kill.......Eat......Evolve....... (Alen evolves sharp claws) (Mutant Alen leaves from the Patrol scene, wandering the facility, in search for flesh) Kkk Category:Blog posts